Yesterday
by JadeXSoul
Summary: Jin finds himself alone when Xiaoyu is gone. This is a Jin/Xiaoyu songfic


My, it's been a while since I last submitted a story/songfic/one shot on here! Alrighty, this is one of my FAVORITE songs by Leona Lewis. I tried...on this songfic...but I dunno. I hope you readers like it even though it's kind of short. I thought of it while I was doing dishes (lol) so, um, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Jin, Xiaoyu, or Leona Lewis's song _Yesterday_.**

* * *

"_Jin…I love you."_

"_Xiaoyu, you can't leave me."_

_Jin pressed Xiaoyu's cold body against his and held her tightly, not caring if her crimson blood got onto his motorcycle jacket of his jeans. Xiaoyu lifted her hand and gently cupped Jin's cheek._

"_I hope you can find happiness…"_

_And with those last words, Xiaoyu's eyes slowly closed and her head rested against Jin's shoulder. Tears flowed down Jin's cheeks and he sobbed, his tears falling onto Xiaoyu's black hair._

Jin awoke with a jolt; sweat rolled down his temples and he was panting hard. Jin touched his cheeks; they were wet with tears.

_I just can't believe you're gone; still waiting for morning to come __When I see if the sun will rise in the way that you're by my side_

Jin sighed and got up. Since Xiaoyu was gone, he'd been plagued with sleepless nights and nightmares about his beloved's death.

_When we had so much in store; tell me what is it I'm reaching for __When we're through building memories, I'll hold yesterday in my heart, in my heart_

He missed those days dearly. He missed the times when he would sit there holding Xiaoyu's petite body in his arms. He missed the mornings when Xiaoyu would come in with his breakfast, burnt and crispy. He missed the moments when he would shut her up with a kiss that made her blush. Jin leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. In his mind, he heard her voice calling out to him.

_They can take tomorrow and the plans we made; they can take away the music that we'll never play __All the broken dreams take everything; just take it away, but they can never have yesterday __They can take the future that we'll never know; they can take away the places that we said we would go __All the broken dreams take everything; just take it away, but they can never have yesterday_

Even though she was gone, their memories were still with him. Jin always thought of his memories whenever he was lonesome. He always imagined his future with Xiaoyu, but now it was a future that seemed uncertain now that she was gone. Jin sighed.

"Now I'll never get to take her to Bali." He said sadly, opening up the small velvet box that contained the one precious thing that would have secured their future together: a diamond ring.

_You always choose to stay; I should be thankful for every day __Heaven knows what the future holds or at least where the story goes __But I never believed until now __I know I'll see you again I'm sure; No, it's not selfish to ask for more __One more night, one more day, one more smile on your face __But they can't take yesterday_

Jin wished he could see Xiaoyu again. Even if he had only a few hours with her, it would be enough to satisfy the longing in his heart. He wanted to see her smile, he wanted to hear her laugh, he wanted to kiss her rosy lips; he wanted to hold her forever.

_I thought our days would last forever but it wasn't our destiny _'_Cause in my mind we had so much time but I was so wrong_

Jin swore he would love her forever; and she had enough faith in him to believe his words. But now that she was gone, Jin didn't know what to do anymore. He thought he had the time to get to know her and to learn to love her. But now, just as he was beginning to want to spend eternity with her, she was gone.

_No I can, believe me __I can still find the strength in the moments we made __I'm looking back on yesterday_

Xiaoyu told him to be strong. Jin swore he would on the rising sun. Jin leaned against the railing of his balcony and watched as the sun's rays peeked out from behind Mt. Fuji. They were beautiful, but not as beautiful as Xiaoyu's smile.

_They can take tomorrow and the plans we made; they can take away the music that we'll never play __All the broken dreams take everything; just take it away, but they can never have yesterday __They can take the future that we'll never know; they can take away the places that we said we would go __All the broken dreams take everything; just take it away, but they can never have yesterday_


End file.
